


Rain Check

by Thisisrigged4



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisrigged4/pseuds/Thisisrigged4
Summary: Aviva and Felix get caught in the rain
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone
Kudos: 6





	Rain Check

Ellie couldn’t contain her annoyed expression, being holed up in some filthy abandoned house while it down poured outside. Just to make matters worse, she was stuck with the most annoying couple.

“What are the odds that we are stuck here for the night or get ambushed my marauders?” 

“Around the same odds of me vomiting if you too decide to get all mushy.” 

On queue, Aviva wraps her arms Felix’s waste and plants a kiss on his neck. Aviva couldn’t help but let the smile slip onto her face as Ellie looks absolutely disgusted. 

“We will just wait for it to slowdown then make a break for it. As for marauders, they never been an issue in the past,” Aviva reassures Ellie as she relaxes in Felix’s arms.

“Right, ok, well I am going to another room. Come get me when we can leave.” And she trudges off to another end of the house. 

The sound of the rain tapping against the roof was relaxing enough for Aviva to drag Felix out on the porch, instantly leaning against him again. Maybe if they didn’t have to watch out for marauders she would fall asleep. 

“You know if we were in a romance serial we would have to go dance in the rain or something,” 

“Well its a good thing we aren’t. I’d crush your toes,” Aviva said with a quiet giggle as Felix pulled her closer, holding her tight. 

“When you first saw rain after leaving Groundbreaker how did you feel about it? I personally love it. The sounds, the smell, everything.” 

“The serials made it seem more dramatic. I also didn’t think it be so cold,” Avi tried to hide her smile at this remark but failed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm,” She says as she kisses him and wraps her arms around him as tightly as she could. Refusing to let go.


End file.
